


Warrior

by truthed



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthed/pseuds/truthed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing for the Ladystuck Remix Challenge! (2016 vers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSeason (naive_wanderer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/gifts).



I was really inspired by your Meenah and Porrim Art, and since I love Kesha, I thought I'd remix it with a different one of her songs! These lyrics are from her song Warrior, which seems appropriate. Hope you enjoy!

 


End file.
